Dragons
'DRAGONS' : Dragons are large creatures that once came from the Eldar Dragons of Old. Dragons resemble the European description. They are large, lizard-like creatures with four thick legs and two long reptilian wings. Their scales are thick and tough. They have vicious serrated teeth, long menacing claws, and some can breathe fire or ice! There are many subtypes which will be further explained, but most are around the length of 20-60 ft. DRAGON TYPES : There are three main types of dragons. They are named (loosely) off of where they live. Some are more common, and many traits are exhibited between each type differently. * FIRE DRAGONS : Fire dragons are found in the Varog Wastelands. They are large and ferocious. They breathe fire which is a very cruel tactic. Their primary diet consists of northern beasts which give them a good hearty meal. Many Varogs use them as mounts. Common colours include red, black, dark purple, gold, and orange. They are used by Varogs as food, clothes, armour, and weapons, as dragon bones are sturdy structures, and dragon teeth are very sharp. They live in large caves generally filled with lava. Fire dragons are rarely seen by those of the south due to their very northward habitat, and so many believe they are myths "the large and majestic forest dragons". * ICE DRAGONS Perhaps the most vicious of the three types, Ice Dragons are commonly found up in high mountains especially along the Carandus mountain range. They are highly territorial and commonly are seen alone. They are the largest and breathe a deadly icy frost. Their common diets include Marmurs. They live in mountainside caves where they spend a lot of time asleep. Common colours are white, light blue, silver, light purple, and dark grey. * FOREST DRAGONS The most common of the three types, forest dragons are found in many of the forests in the west. They are the smallest and least deadly, though highly vicious. They are very common and generally make constant raids on villages and cities looking for food. They find food in most anything, including humans but generally find enough food in a brax boar. They hide in small groves in forests where waking a dragon is the least smart thing to do. They can breathe fire and some are reported to have poison breath (especially to the southern marshes). Forest dragons come in dark green, dark brown, or spotted with both. Forest dragons are sometimes used by forest goblins for guarding their camps. They often come into fights with other woodland creatures such as forest trolls and ents. Many forest dragons can be confused to be Woodland Wyverns, which are smaller with only two legs. BREEDING Breeding in dragons is an interesting subject, generally, when a male finds a fertile female, they compete with other males to fight for who is strongest, which can sometimes leave to the loser's death. The pregnant give birth to eggs, ice dragon eggs need continual frosting and fire dragon eggs need continual heating. Forest dragons eggs can be treated as a normal reptilian egg. A pregnant female's den is called a 'fertile lair' and generally are much smaller than any other dragons 'lair'. USES BY TRANSIENT BEINGS Many great beings have been able to control these beasts. The Dark Lord of Zagar has been known to use his own form of ice dragons known as the Black Ice Dragons. They have thick black scales and breathe incredibly dark ice. He can control them and rides on his own which is known as Garzog. Forest goblins are known to be able to use Forest Dragons to guard their camps and Varogs use dragons in battle and for transportation as the fire dragons and varogs seem to have a deep relation. The Empire is seen to have used forest dragons in wars as well. Similar Creatures * Wyverns * Hydras Dragons